1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a keypad.
2. Description of Related Art
A keypad/keyboard is a common input device, and usually includes a number of keys. Once a key is depressed, a switch is actuated to generate a corresponding signal. A host device can identify the corresponding signal and executes a corresponding function. Although the conventional keyboards/keypads satisfy basic requirements, it is still desirable to provide a new keypad/keyboard.